Homeless
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Sarah/JT. Set post "Partners in Crime." Cuteness ensues.


**Homeless **

_Timeline: Post "Partners in Crime"_

JT shifted nervously from one foot to another. He'd rung the bell so it was too late to turn around and leave but he was seriously questioning the wisdom of his decision. Just a few hours earlier he'd been fully ready to leave New York and America for good for Vincent's sake and never see Sarah again. That knowledge made him feel guilty even though she'd never know. Many things made him feel guilty, like lying about things all the time and knowing that he couldn't give her any future commitment. But she made him happy and he seemed to make her happy so he kept putting off the moment in time when those things had to be confronted head one, assuming, as the nerdy fat kid he'd once been always would, that the problem would be solved by the fact that she'd break it off or get sick of him or find someone else long before then.

Still, he always felt that fear of rejection. He was just about to turn around and leave when the door opened.

"JT?" Sarah was surprised but happy. "I wasn't expecting you?"

"Sorry, ah there was a gas leak at my place, so I'm sort of temporarily homeless and I should just get a hotel but I haven't seen you for a few days and I just… I shouldn't have just turned up like this. Sorry, I'll go and I'll call you tomorrow?"

"JT, slow down, come in. It's great to see you," Sarah assured him and stepped forward and brushed a kiss on his cheek.

JT grinned. "Okay cool. Thanks. You sure it's not a bad time?"

"It's fine. What happened to your apartment? Is your roommate okay?"

"Yeah it's a long story," JT returned. "But we're fine and that's all that matters right?"

"Of course, can I get you a coffee or a cold drink? I don't have much in the fridge other than water sorry."

"Water's fine," JT returned.

"Wait," Sarah interrupted. "I just remembered I have a bottle of wine, would you like some?"

"Only if it's not too much trouble."

"It's a screw top," Sarah smiled. "I just needed some company so I had an excuse to open it."

"Okay great," JT smiled. Beer was more to his taste but anything stronger than water sounded great. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything important. I'm not normally the weird guy that turns up unannounced."

"Hey you're, I mean, we're seeing each other right?"

"Yeah."

"And are you seeing anyone else?"

"No, definitely not."

"So, would it be okay if I called you my boyfriend?"

"Of course."

"So it's not strange of you to turn up on my doorstep while you're apartment's being cleared. How long did they say it's going to be?"

"Only a couple of nights but I'm thinking about looking for a new place anyway, it wasn't in the best neighborhood. It was kind of a dump."

"Is that why you've never had me over?" Sarah probed. "You always had a reason but I wondered."

"Yeah I guess I was embarrassed. Your place is so much nicer," JT smiled. "Maybe you can help me pick out some stuff or my new place?"

"That's be nice," Sarah smiled. "Though to be honest I'm probably as clueless as you. Fashion and interior decoration have never really been my thing."

"That's funny because you always look so nice," JT offered awkwardly. She still made him shy and embarrassed and uncertain, but in a good way.

Sarah reached for his hand and took it in hers, "You're so nice for saying that," she smiled.

"It's true. You're beautiful. I guess you don't really have to try," JT smiled. "I wish I could do that."

"What?"

"Look amazing just sitting there."

"Now you're just flattering me. I already said you could stay, you don't need to soften me up," Sarah laughed.

"No I mean it. Something came up and I thought I'd have to go away for a bit, it doesn't matter what, it blew over, but now that I'm here and I don't have to go anywhere at least for now, it's really good to see you."

"It's really good to see you," Sarah returned and sitting down her wine glass she moved towards him and JT mirrored her motions. He was always so shy and nervous to begin with but once he knew she was giving him the red light to go ahead his movements took on a more gentle ease. Every action had a sort of gratitude about it, the way he kissed her gently but hungrily, the way his hand pushed along her back, and the way his face seemed to soften when he removed his glasses, as if by removing them he was letting down the protective barrier's he'd put up around himself. There were a lot of things about JT that Sarah still didn't understand but she accepted them and him as he was. She knew he was a good man and that was enough.

_**A/N: So my first JT/Sarah fic. I've wanted to write them for awhile but we've seen so little of Sarah. The writers have said they'd like too but just don't have enough minutes to get to them. Maybe they're hoping to explore that relationship later in the season or next season (if we get one!), I don't know. But knowing JT is homeless now I had to write something about that!**_


End file.
